This application relates to a clutch such as may be utilized in an air turbine starter, wherein a locking plate carries an oil slinger to ensure adequate oil distribution.
Air turbine starters are known, and include a turbine rotor which receives compressed air from an auxiliary power unit (APU). The compressed air drives the turbine rotor, to in turn drive an output shaft. The output shaft is connected to a prime mover, such as a gas turbine engine in an aircraft, and is utilized as a starter to begin rotation of the engine core.
Soon after the engine begins to be driven by its own power, the air flow to the air turbine starter is stopped. The output shaft continues to rotate, but is now driven by the gas turbine engine. Thus, a clutch typically is positioned intermediate between the output shaft, and the turbine rotor, such that the entire air turbine starter is not driven.
In the existing system, a locking plate secures a plurality of bolts at the periphery of the clutch assembly, which mount springs as part of the clutch.
In known air turbine starters, oil is provided to lubricate components of the air turbine starter. This oil sits at a particular level within a housing for the air turbine starter. Over time, the level of oil may deteriorate.